Just for our Survival
by Maxprincess
Summary: "Rhea, that's a sweet name." "I wouldn't be so sure, Rhea was a Titan, wife of Cronus and mother of Zeus." " Well, look at that! smiled Negan, still holding Lucille. "Fat Joe, tell the girls to run a bath for this brave lady."
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year now since Rhea found a place in the Sanctuary. She hesitated a long time before accepting the proposition. They told her that she could keep her horse as long as she took care of him but she had to give them her bow and arrows. She knew she could take care of Helios but she didn't really want to give up her weapons. But her younger brother needed to find a safe place for his daughter and right now, the Sanctuary was the safest place they could find.

So, it's been a year that Rhea and Jules have been working for points to get some kind of a life, for them and for Octavia, Rhea's niece. The woman was working in what was supposed to be the gardens, but there was just some corn, tomatoes and a few apple trees while Jules worked as "seller" in the Saviours' market. For now, they earned enough points to buy the necessary but the days were long and hard for everyone and sometimes, Rhea wished she never took this Simon's offer. If she hadn't, she'd be out there, scavenging with Helios and her bow on her shoulder, not her nose in the dirt with a burning sun above her head. But in a way, she knew that Octavia wouldn't sleep in a proper bed if she had declined the proposition.

So, she worked. Hard every day to keep her niece alive and safe. And as the days went on, the points became harder to get and the dead on the fence weren't very healthy for the workers. A lot of them contracted diseases and Rhea prayed so that Octavia do not falls ill. But one day, her niece couldn't even get out of bed.

« Are you alright, honey? » asked Jules to his little girl.

Octavia just frowned.

« I'll see if I have enough points to buy something to calm this fever down. »

Rhea took her bag and almost ran to the "medicine shop", where a huge line of people was already waiting for their turn. The woman stamped with impatience when a metallic "clang" echoed in the room. She turned around, to see Negan standing on the balcony, Lucille in hand with Dwight right behind him. Everyone in the room fell to their knees and Rhea did the same. She hated that she had to kneel in front of a single, simple man. But it was the rules and she knew she didn't have to like them. Just to respect them if she wanted to live. She didn't see Negan much, just enough to know that he knew how to be respected, and that he could be freaking dangerous.

But the next second he was gone and everyone went back to their business. After thirty long minutes, Rhea got her turn.

« Do you have something for the fever? » The dark-haired woman asked.

An old woman held her a little transparent box filled with only three pills.

« Thirty-five points for those. »

« What the hell? There's not enough for one day! And how do I know it's not just some shitty vitamins you're giving me?! » almost shouted Rhea, knowing she had just fifteen points left.

« You take it or you just go away. Don't block the line. »

Rhea crashed her fist against the metallic table before making her way to the gardens. She took her shovel and started digging a trench between the corn and the tomatoes. She had to get those points for Octavia. If she didn't get those medicine, the little girl wouldn't survive another day. And as Rhea continued digging, a hand touched her shoulder. She quickly turned around, to see Dwight, a rifle in one hand and… her bow in the other. But before she could ask anything, he spoke:

« How fast you and your horse can run? »

« Fast? » answered Rhea, confused.

« Well, there's a frickin' huge herd of walkers making its way to the Sanctuary. We need everyone, even the boss is coming. »

He threw her her bow and arrows before walking back to wherever he was coming from.

« Gather your shit, meet you outside in ten. » he said without turning around.

She didn't really think at first, she automatically walked to the little stable of fortune she made for Helios. On her way she saw a few other workers gathering their stuff, weapons in hands. But then, she thought that, maybe, this was her chance. If she manages to fight bravely, maybe she could get just enough points for Octavia. With that idea in her mind, she literally jumped on her horse's back and galloped up to the parking lot. All the Saviours were already gathered and the few armed workers jumped on the back of trucks.

« Hey, you! Pocahontas! »

Rhea turned around, figuring she was "Pocahontas", to see that it was Negan himself talking to her. She made a few steps, to close the gap between them to listen the orders.

« Since your riding your horse, you go through the woods with D over there, he'll show you the way with the others. »

The dark-haired woman watched Dwight and his team of motorcycle riders, before nodding to Negan and as the engines roared, she put Helios at a gallop, going through the woods as fast as she could, trying to calm down her horse, scared by the bikes.

They slowed down when they heard the walkers in the distance, seeing the trucks not far away. Dwight stopped his bike to explain the plan.

« Okay, so the thing is, we gotta lead them to a ravine in the North from here. Our job is to keep in the way those who go in another direction, is that clear? »

There was a general "YES!" before Dwight sent a signal to the other team through a walkie talkie. Rhea saw the trucks getting closer to the herd as the motorcycle riders separated in two groups, encircling the walkers. Rhea followed the left one, galloping as fast as she could to keep up with the bikes.

Only a few seconds later, groans echoed in her ears, and people were shouting to draw them to the ravine. She kept a certain distance between her and the walkers, dreading the moment where they would make Helios fall and her with him. But before she could even think about it, two of the trucks flipped, making several barrels as the people in the back just fell violently on the ground. And then the gunshots started. People screamed in pain as walkers scratched open their skin and ate their flesh. A red headed man was on his back, trapped by one of them on top of him. Rhea didn't think twice: she made a knot at her reins, nocked an arrow on her bowstring, released and the tip of the arrow hit the dead right in the skull. She repeated the action several times, trying to save as much fighters as she could, when Negan appeared about thirty feet in front of her, swinging his legendary bat in the middle of walkers. The woman nocked an arrow, shot one of the dead in the head and led Helios on another, and the chock made the monster fall, giving Negan the time to deal with the others.

But when she looked back, Rhea saw that he couldn't get out of this mess alone. She stopped her horse, made a roll back and galloped again, putting her bow in her other hand and extended her arm for Negan to take. Oh, she knew he did awful things, but he gave his people hope, and some kind of a life. And for that, he deserved to live. In Rhea's eyes at least. For a moment, she thought he hadn't seen her, but at the last moment, he took her hand, and she had to use all her strength to get him on Helios' back. As bullets flew, she knocked an arrow again, ending every walker that was too close from the vehicles.

« Let's move out! » She heard Negan shouting behind her.

People on foot were jumping on the back of motorcycle or other trucks. They couldn't just go back to the sanctuary. It would be only a matter of time before those walkers come at the doors. Rhea looked around, seeing a gas station, just on the other side of the road, on the opposite of the Sanctuary. The woman made her horse suddenly change the direction, heading to that station.

« Hey Pocahontas, what the hell you think you're doing? » Growled Negan behind her.

She felt he wasn't comfortable on the horse but it wasn't like he had a choice.

« I'm gonna need your gun! » She shouted back.

« You really think I'm gonna give ya' a gun? »

They were getting closer to the station and didn't have much time.

« Fine! Then shoot those gas tanks! »

For a second, she thought Negan was about to bash her head with Lucille for giving him orders, no matter if she was the one "driving" the horse. But he seemed to understand her idea, pulling out his gun and shooting four bullets when they got close enough but at a safe distance.

The explosion echoed in the whole valley, driving the walkers to the flames as the saviours and the workers left made their way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the sanctuary, Negan jumped off Helios and as Rhea was about to get him back to the stables, the Saviour's leader stopped her.

« Pocahontas, you take care of your beast and come back here, you understand? »

Rhea nodded, trotting to the stable. She got down of her horse, letting him drink and eat while she brushed him. After a few minutes, she left him and got back to the parking lot, the Saviours gathered around their leader. She walked up to them, waiting for someone to say something to her, still hoping that, after this day, she would get those medicine for Octavia.

« Give me that bow of yours. » Said Dwight, extending his arm to take it from her.

Rhea made a step back, keeping her bow in her fist and her arrows tied to her back.

« I gotta take your weapons girl, you're a worker, not a soldier. »

« Give the girl a break, D. » said Negan. « Pocahontas, you follow me. »

Follow him? Maybe he was pissed after all, because she shouted at him like he was some kind of a friend or a _normal_ person. But she followed him, climbed some stairs and he opened a door, leading to a corridor and opened _another_ door. They walked in a large room, painted with grey and brown shades, a huge bed covered with blue sheets, an old leather couch and shelves filled with books. Rhea heard the door close behind her, and turned around to see the man she knew as "Fat Joseph" followed them.

« Now, why don't you start by telling me your name? » asked Negan, sitting down on the couch.

« Rhea. »

« Rhea, that's a sweet name. »

The dark-haired woman inhaled sharply, not really liking the taste of "sweet" in the mouth of a leader like him.

« Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, in the Greek mythology, Rhea was a Titan, wife of Cronus and mother of Zeus. And other many gods. »

« Well look at that! » smiled Negan, still holding Lucille. « Fat Joe, tell the girls to run a bath for this brave girl. »

As the guard left the room, Rhea shook her head, not really understanding the bath thing.

« Why would I have the right to a bath? » she asked.

« Because… » started Negan standing up « After saving your leader that's what you deserve, along with this. » he showed the room with Lucille. « Even if this little ride on your beast will leave my whole legs sore for days. »

Rhea thought that, if she had to be bold, now was the time.

« If you want to reward me, you don't have to give me all this, give me medicines instead. »

Her heart pounded in her chest. What if she was going to far? What if this whole "room plus bath" was a trick, because in a twisted kind of way, he was pissed that a woman saved his ass?

« Medicine? Why, you're a drug addict or something? How old are ya' anyway? »

« No, I'm not and I'm 37. And that's not important, the medicine is not for me. »

« Then for who it is? Boyfriend? Old suffering mother…? »

Rhea thought about her little Octavia, pale, coughing and burning up in her small camp bed. At seven, how was she supposed to survive something like this without any medicine?

« My niece. She got sick. »

Negan seemed to think for a moment, arched is back before putting Lucille on his shoulder and go around Rhea to leave the room. Was she supposed to follow him? She didn't really know but she turned around and went after him anyway. They walked silently for a moment, before he stopped and opened a door, leading to a bathroom, where a steaming bath was ready in a corner.

« What's your niece's name and serial number? »

« Octavia Lewis, 47. »

« Octavia? Another Roman name? What's your horse's name? Romulus? »

« Helios. » said Rhea without looking up at him.

The man smiled, putting his free hand on Rhea's shoulder, pushing her in the bathroom.

« Have that bath and the room. I'll send your niece to Carson. »

With those words he left a small key in her hand before turning around and leaving her in the bathroom. Was he really going to help her? And what about Jules, would he let his daughter go with the Saviour's leader or one of his right-hand men? She hoped he would. Her little brother could be so stubborn, it got him in complicated situation more than once.

Rhea tried not to think about it. Eight years since she had a bath, she'd better enjoy it. She closed the door behind her, locked it and walked to the bathtub. The water was steaming hot and bubbles floated on the surface. She took off her clothes before going into the water, welcoming the heat burning her feet. Once totally submerged, she closed her eyes, letting her mind slip away.

She thought about the life she had before all this, her sweet life compared to this one. Images of her wedding came back. The white and rose flowers, her long, white dress, adorned with pearls and a bit of lace. Her parents, her brother, waiting next to her fiancé. He was so gorgeous that day. His almost white locks falling on his black fabric cladded shoulders, his bright green eyes shining more than ever, he looked like a real angel. Even Helios was there, still a yearling but he was there, held by her friend Laird.

But this bright memory shattered, walkers invading her vision, grabbing her parents first, tearing their flesh off of their bones, then all her friends started to scream, calling out for help. But Rhea couldn't move, not until one of them grabbed her fiancé by his neck, planting its teeth in his skin. Blood spilled on her white gown, she wanted to rescue him, but someone held her by her waist, taking her away from the carnage. She knew it was Jules, but she just couldn't go with him, she had to help _him_.

Rhea brought her head out of the water, repressing a scream, and searching for air. She tried and calmed her breath, before lying back down against the cold ceramic. She chased the vision away, enjoying the heat of the bath before getting up and putting her clothes back on. What was she supposed to do next?

She left the bathroom, tying her wet hair in a ponytail, decided to find the infirmary. No, after a whole year in this community, she never got the chance to go the doctor. But in a way, that was a good thing. So, she wandered for about fifteen minutes, under the suspicious looks on some of the guards faces before finding Carson's office. She knocked three times on the door, and without any answer, she opened it, to see her little Octavia, lying on a hospital bed, a perfusion in the inside of her arm. So… Negan kept his word?

 **Chapter a little shorter tan the previous one, sorry about that!**

 **I wanna thank Fadedcircles, LadyxAbsinthe for following this story and cahl and laniejh for putting it in their favorites ^^**

 **And last thing, I wanted to apologize if the english is not perfect 'cause it's not my first language. So if you see something wrong, tell me!**

 **All reviews are welcome, of course ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rhea walked down the stairs, desperately looking for her brother. When she saw him, making his camp bed, she practically ran to him.

« Hey, what happened to your hair, they're damp! » said Jules when he saw her.

The woman felt a bit uncomfortable about this. They both knew what could happen to women Negan… fancied.

«I huh… I had a bath after the raid. »

Jules put an orange in his chess before changing his shirt.

«Right. So, what happened there? »

« Actually, I don't know. Two of the trucks just flipped, and I helped Negan and now, Octavia will be fine. »

Jules looked suspicious. Of course, he did. But Rhea didn't have time to talk much longer, Dwight told her to be at a meeting in ten minutes. So she walked away and followed the corridors to a grey door with two guards posted on each side of it. They let her pass and she took a sit in silence, next to a man she didn't know and that Arat girl. Negan put Lucille on the table, a smile on the corner of his lips.

«So, I think we've all seen the abilities of this, gorgeous woman over there. » He started pointing at Rhea.

The woman knew he was a playing kind of guy, but she had hoped that he would keep his comments to himself. She just kept her eyes on the table, trying not to cross anyone's gaze.

«And because of that, she will join our Dwighty-boys' team. Darling, if you don't know what is your job, Dwight is your lieutenant, he takes care of the security and all that shit. Before you ask, yes, you can keep your bow with you from now on. »

That's it? She's now a saviour and not just some worker in a garden? Rhea wanted to ask more questions, especially about Octavia and Jules but Negan spoke again.

«So, Laird, you said you needed more men in the outpost. Why? »

The man next to Rhea interlaced his fingers together and took a deep breath.

«Well, I'm afraid the Hilltop people would try something against us. »

Negan had a small laugh before taking Lucille in his right hand.

«Gregory is a fucking coward, he won't try shit. Take the guns and leave. »

The man with brown curls stood up, took a grey bag that was on the floor and left the room without a word. Silence reigned between every person in the room.

«Well, I guess the meeting's over. Everybody, back to your business. »

With those words, everyone stood up and left the room. Negan swung Lucille on his shoulders and Rhea had to run to catch up with him.

«Wait, what about my family? I can't stay in a nice room while they're on the worker's camp beds! »

«Your niece is with the doctor, just as you asked, there's not much I can do. You deserve that room. You fought for it. »

«No I didn't! I fought for Octavia! »

Negan just kept on walking and Rhea couldn't keep up anymore. She stepped in front of him and almost punched him in the chest to stop him. And when she thought he would just bash her head in for being so insolent, a cocky smile played on his lips.

«Well, I can think of one way… They could have your room, if you'd… »

«There is no way I'm becoming one of your wives. » Cut Rea before earing his proposition.

«Well then, unless they work for it, they won't have a "better room". »

 _Asshole_ , thought Rhea. But she knew she had to change the subject if she wanted to be more effective in her new work.

«What happened with the trucks? » She asked as he started walking again.

«I have no fucking clues. Someone fucked up with the brakes and the gearshift. Now, you should go and find Dwight, he'll give you the instructions. »

And with that, he disappeared behind a large wooden door. Rhea turned back and found Dwight, on a balcony giving onto the fence. Walkers were growling, as always, with prisoners in beige sweat-shirts keeping them in their places.

«So, your job is to keep watch from here, the alarm his the red button just there. You push it and we'll follow the emergency procedure. » said the blonde man without even looking at her.

She located the red button, then turned to Dwight.

«That's it? » she asked.

«Yup, that's it. »

He didn't give her time to say anything, leaving the balcony, going wherever he was supposed to be. Rhea couldn't hide her disappointment. She thought she could go on runs, getting to leave the Sanctuary from time to time. But no. She was just supposed to keep watch on a freaking balcony.

 _––––•_ _(-• Three days later•-)•––––_

Rhea went back to her room, at six, like every day, these past three days. She always waited for dinner, to meet Jules. She opened her wardrobe, where she put her bow and arrows. But usually empty, this time, clothes were on the shelves and hanged on hangers. She touched the fabric of a green blouse, soft and delicate. Did Negan do this? Rhea smiled stupidly in front of the piece of silk. It's been a long time since she last saw clothes that beautiful. She took it with black jeans before going to the shower, taking the time to wash her hairs.

She got out and put on her new clothes. The jeans were a bit long, but the blouse was perfect, the deep green went perfectly with her dark brown hairs.

When she got out of her room, the noise of footsteps running caught her attention. A few seconds later, that Laird guy appeared in front her, panting, blood running down his cheeks. He violently opened the council's door without even paying attention to her. A few moments after, a guard caught Laird's arm, trying to drag him away.

«Sorry boss… »

«No! Please Negan, we've been attacked! » shouted Laird trying to get into the room.

Negan stood up from his chair, a serious look on his face.

«Last night, everyone was asleep and they just slaughtered us all! »

 ** _So! I think you can all guess what's going on here_** ** _?_**

 ** _Thanks to Kbrei22, MikiFee, WinchesterGirl15, chipiam, honeyking8997 for following the story!_**

 ** _Thanks to Cassia320 and chipiam for putting it in their favourites!_**

 ** _Laniejh: Thank you! Hope you'll like what's coming next!_**


	4. Chapter 4

After that moment, panic rose among the saviours. No one ever dared to stand against Negan and there is one group, that decided to slaughter an entire outpost. A hard frown appeared on the Leader's face as he stood up, smashing Lucille against the wooden table. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise, including Rhea, who tried to stay as calm as she could. If those people had the numbers to attack the sanctuary?

«Simon. You start an investigation. Starting by Hilltpop, and then, you go to the Kingdom. Even if I don't think those hippies could attack anyone. »

The man nodded before taking all the other men of the room with him. When Laird was about to leave too, Negan stopped him.

«Laird, tell me. How is it that you're the only one left? »

Negan's usual grin was back, and at that moment, Rhea feared for the other man's life. Laird faltered, searching his words while running a hand through his curly hairs.

«I huh… I escaped when the sun rose. »

«So, you just… deserted. You didn't even try to find out who attacked you. »

«No sir. » said Laird in a whisper.

Rhea felt her chest tighten around her heart, preventing her from breathing.

«Steven, Tyler, take this man. »

Two huge guys Rhea didn't even notice were behind her took Laird by the arms and dragged him God knows where. And even if she would never admit it, Negan scared her right now. But when she tried to turn around and leave, his voice stopped her.

«Pocahontas. Tell me, how did you survive all alone with your brother and niece? »

Rhea was surprised by this sudden question but she answered anyway.

«We weren't alone for a moment. We had a small group of survivors. But the circumstances made us split apart. »

Negan arched his back, putting Lucille on his shoulder before taking a few steps towards Rhea.

«And how many were you? »

«Not many, with two kids, an old man and a few others… »

Then the woman put two and two together.

«Wait, no my group is probably dead, they couldn't be the ones who attacked the outpost an… »

«Wow! I was just making conversation. Now c'mon, let's eat. »

They made a few steps before the man spoke again:

«I knew you'd like this blouse. » He said with a cocky grin on his lips.

Rhea tried to find an answer but when she and Negan entered the canteen, the loud noise of mixed conversation invaded the woman. As always, the room was filled with workers and Saviours, all sitting around metal table. Rhea picked up her tray and took a few minutes to spot her brother and sit in front of him.

«Hey. How's Octavia? » she asked before taking a sip from her glass of water.

«She's getting stronger everyday.» Said Jules with a sweet and proud smile. «But Carson's keeping her a few more days, just to be sure. »

«That's good. » smiled Rhea before an uncomfortable silence settled between the two siblings.

It happened a lot more since the woman joined the Saviour's team. Maybe Jules, deep down, wasn't really happy about it, even if he insisted everyday that he was glad his sister found a new job. A better one. So, Rhea and him kept eating in silence, before saying 'good night' to each other and go their separate ways.

Rhea climbed the metallic stairs and went straight to her room. She literally collapsed on the mattress and fell immediately asleep.

The next morning, Rhea jumped in her clothes – camouflage patterned jeans and a black shirt – before putting on her boots, braiding a few strands of her dark hair and tie everything up in a ponytail. She took her bow and arrow and followed the corridors that led to her balcony, where she was supposed to keep watch, when she bumped into someone. She didn't have time to mumble an apology because the man spoke:

«Pocahontas! Right on time, I was just about to fetch you. »

Rhea lift her head up to see Negan, surprisingly without Lucille.

«Okay, why? Has something changed? »

Negan just smiled and turned around, tacitly indicating Rhea to follow him. So she did, and when they got to the meeting room, Dwight, Regina, Simon, Gavin and that Laura girl were already there. Rhea never liked this middle 20's, blonde, not-really-feminine girl. Always trying to catch attention of everybody else in a room, not that good with a gun and with an annoying voice.

Anyway, Rhea didn't sit down, not really expecting that meeting to be long.

«So, it seems like we have a situation here. Simon found out that a group of survivors, living in a safe zone might be at the origin of the massacre in the outpost. So, we'll make a few groups: Simon, you take about… Twenty men with you, you block the roads that could lead them to Hilltop. Dwight, you take ten men and our Pocahontas here and Arat. You patrol around this zone. »

Negan put a map on the table and Dwight immediately detailed it.

«And if you guys find one of these motherfuckers, you tie him up, DON'T kill him. And you bring him back to the red circle on the map. Is everything clear for everyone? »

There was a general 'YES!' before Negan dismissed everybody with a wave of his hand. Rhea practically ran to the stables, when someone held her by her arm. She turned around, to see the half-burned face of Dwight in front of her.

«Are you sure you wanna take your horse? It'd be easier if you just took a bike or… »

«Helios and I will be fine. »

Rhea pulled away quickly and took Helios's saddle. She gave him a sugar cube as she started to brush him and a few moments later, a familiar whistle came to her ears. This time, she didn't even bother to turn around. She knew she had to be as fast as possible to be ready to leave with her group.

«This Helios seems to be very important to you. I might be getting a little jealous here. » said Negan, stroking Helios' palomino coat.

Rhea tried and hid a smile, not answering to the Saviours' leader.

«How is it possible to keep a horse in this world? » he asked, this time with a serious look on his face.

Rhea put her brush down on a haystack and placed the saddle blanket on Helios' back.

«I huh… had another one. » she said, a glimpse of sadness in her voice.

«And what happened to him? Eaten? »

Negan seemed to be really interested, and Rhea felt like she had to give him an honest answer.

«He was a 'she', and she died along with her rider. »

«Hey Pocahontas! We're waiting! » shouted Laura from the parking lot.

Rhea just shook her head and finished to prepare Helios before jumping on his back. Negan swung Lucille on his shoulder before taking a few steps toward the young blonde woman.

«Pocahontas is mine. Find your own nickname. » said Negan before getting on the passenger's side of a truck.

And as the engines roared, Rhea placed herself behind Dwight and squeezed her legs around Helios' sides and followed the bikers. And at this moment, she didn't know what she was doing. Was she about to harm innocent people? She knew what happened at the outpost but maybe it wasn't those people. If they never eared of them before, there must be a reason. They never caused any trouble. So why now? Why now?

 ** _––––•_** ** _(-• •-)•––––_**

 ** _Hey, first of all, I'm really, really sorry for the late uptade!_**

 ** _Thanks to Monarchslayer, hrodenhaverand CollegeGirl2018 for putting this story in your favourites!_**

 ** _Thanks to 7ValarMorghulis7 (love your ID btw), honeyking8997 and .1884 for following it._**

 ** _And a big thank you to DJDragon21, death-becomes-her3 and mahmehalh for doing both!_**

 ** _LadyxAbsinthe: Thank you sooo much, means a lot to me! Hope you liked this chapter too!_**

 ** _WAIT! before you go, I already know how this fiction will end but if you have any suggestions, things you'd like to see, tell me in the reviews, I might be able to make it happen!_**

 ** _See ya!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn walkie-talkie! This shit never works!" grumbled Dwight as he stood up from his crouching position.

It's been a few hours now that they've been following a leed but they needed to report to the other teams. Maybe they had gone too far from the others, Rhea thought.

"Maybe I should go, find them and report. Then I'll come back to you." she said, carefully watching Helios half asleep a few feet away from them.

Dwight seemed to consider the option for a moment, a hand on his hips.

"Okay." he finally said. "But you hurry that animal of yours and come back as fast as possible."

Rhea nodded at the order, quickly jumped on her horse before gripping the reins and squeezing her legs, causing Helios to gallop. She hurried North, following the road as the sun started to fade.

As the orange and pink shades of the sky disappeared to become only darkness, Rhea started to panic. The other saviors were nowhere to be seen and she had no way to contact them or Dwight. Who she tried to go back to. But when she got back to the place she left him, there was no trace of him. She started to lose hope and the only thing she wanted was to go back to the sanctuary, to Jules and Octavia. But as she was on a lazy gallop to save her horse's strengths, a familiar whistle came to her ears. But this time, it wasn't just one. It seemed like there was a dozen of them, echoing through the woods. She had to follow it but considering the fact it sounded like it was coming from _everywhere,_ it was harder than she thought. Trotting between trees, avoiding low branches seemed to only slow her down when she finally saw the light. Light coming from the saviors' vehicles.

Rhea took a deep breath before getting closer, jumping off of Helios' back. She felt the blood rush to her temples when she saw Dwight getting out of a truck as Negan was leaning against a RV she never saw before. It wasn't their's, was it?

"What's happening Dwight? I've been looking everywhere for you! I spent the afternoon chasing after you like a goddamn lost puppy!" she started to yell.

But the younger man didn't answer. Wich started to piss her off even more.

"Calm down Pocahontas, the show's about to start." Negan said with a wink before disappearing in the RV.

The whistles got louder and louder and her heart beat faster and every single savior had a strange smile on their faces.

 _How was it possible? It wasn't. Couldn't._ Everything happened in a blur after that. She knew. And they did too. The way they _looked_ at her. Surprise, disappointment, fear. They recognised her. But Rhea knew better. She couldn't let it show. So she pretended to have as much fun as the other saviors. She tried to pretend at least. But when Dwight pushed Daryl and Glenn out of that truck, it became harder and harder by the minute. Air just seemed to fly out of her lungs, leaving her breathless and almost choking. She took a step back, still in position, her bow in hand and an arrow notched, praying that the shadow of the night would be enough to hide her face. Both from the saviors and her… _friends_? But it was too late. They saw her too. And thank God they seemed to pretend not to know her like the others. It hurt. It hurt so bad to see them, lined up waiting bravely for their fate. She didn't recognise all of them but, she did recognise Rick, Michonne, Sasha and Maggie. And Carl… _Carl grew up so much…_ She thought. What happened to him? To his eye?

"I've got an idea!"

Negan's voice snapped her out of her thought and she felt beads of sweat rolling down her forehead when he started to point at Rick with Lucille.

"Eeny."

God no. _This can't be possible._ Rhea thought. She watched his lean figure walk and point his bat at every person lined up in front of him. Unable to move, to blink, to think or even _breath._ Until he stopped. She couldn't clearly see from she was standing, but the noise was enough. A terrifying crackling noise came to her ears and she had to firmly close her eyes to keep herself from gagging. Oh she did see horrible things these last years but never _ever_ , human against human. Not like that. People started screaming, crying when Negan repeated the action, again and again, even when the man was down. In a selfish way, Rhea was glad she didn't know him. It was probably the only thing keeping her on her feet. But for the rest, everything was numb. She vaguely heard her leader laugh and speak, but she couldn't focuse on anything, really. Until Daryl got up, that is. A fist flying right in Negan's face. _He's gonna kill him. He's gonna bash his head just like with the tall red haired man._ But he didn't. He started talking again, and Rhea focused on keeping her bow in her hand instead of what he was saying.

Lucille was just a flash in the darkness when Negan swung it. Glenn. Rhea clenched her jaw, so hard she thought her teeth would break. _Don't scream. Don't cry. Don't do anything._ Glenn's bloody eyes were looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time and for a moment, Rhea thought his gaze crossed hers. Her chest tightened, her breath seemed to be caught in her throat and her legs felt like they couldn't hold her weight anymore. And they didn't. Only instants later, she felt the gravels dig in her cheek before the darkness took her.

 **If anyone is still reading this story, know that I wish I could jump out of my computer and hug you! Thanks to all the people who followed/favourite this story since the last chapter! As always, reviews are welcome and feel free to tell me there is something wrong :)**

 **-Maxprincess**


End file.
